uropifandomcom-20200215-history
Bibel
Bibel se de nom daven a de kosamad saitizen bibis Juvismu id Kristanismu, obte de procìzi list variv slogan de vari religione. Un siudim dispàrt Bibel in du parte, de Veti Testamen, we se ji Juvi part, id de Novi Testamen, we se de part ajuten pa Kristane. Jaki bib Bibli vidì disparten in kapitle id verse, jaki ki siu numar, simte je se lezi zito u fraz o koeglo vari tradutade. Odvenad de vordi De vord Bibel (id de vord bib os) odvèn od de veti Greci vord βιϐλία (biblia), we sin bibe. Par de roske od wen Egiptane makì bibe sì bun tramaken in de pol Byblos (num Ʒbejl, in Libàn), Grece nemì da nom po bibe. De Latini vord biblia sin Bibel. Un molvos ajùt de adjetìv saiti: saiti Bibel. De Veti Testamen De pri part Bibli, o Ebràj Bibel, vidì skriven cevim in Hebràj, ki eke parte in Aramèi. Ji Hebràj nom se Tanak, slogan ji tri parte : Tora (Leg, da se de pri pin bibe), Neviim (profeti bibe) id Ketuvim (alten skrive). Un dispàrt di posni part in psalme, visadi bibe et histori bibe. Juvisma kont 24 bibe, id Kristanisma, beròn 40 bibe. Bemìd de storije retalen in de Veti Testamen, un moz rumeno : *de kreatad moldi pa Doj in ses dias ; *de preke de pri humanis id li uscàg od de Gardin Eden *de distruad moldi pa Doj par de preke humanadi, usim de famìl Nois, we savì os tale spese bestis ; *de kovenad intra Doj id Abraham id hi posgenad ; *de històr Hebrajis, sklave in Egipta, od wo lu fligì, duten pa Mose, a de land prodezen pa Doj li històr in da land, Israèl li aplandad in Mesopotamiu id li ruvenad. De Tora (Hebràj ''תּוֹרָה), o Leg, se de nom de pin pri bibe Bibli. Je retàl de històr od de kreatad moldi tis de mor Mosis, pos he dutì de Hebraje tis de frontia de Prodezen Landi. Je intèn de Des Komande (ba, slogan Juve, je intèn talim 613 komande). Un mozev nomo de pin bibe Toru : ''Inìz, o Keb ; Nome, o Usvàd ; Kraj, o Levite ; In Vustia, o Numare ; Voke, o Relèg. De pri nome slog de Juvi tradisiòn nomo de bibe Bibli ki li pri vorde de duj nome slog de Greci id Kristan tradisiòn. De profeti bibe per de nom de profetis, usim de du bibe Rajis id du bibe Ʒudoris. Obte de adjetìv profeti, eke od da bibe se cevim històri bibe: de bib Josuu (o Jehocuu, slogan de Hebràj skriv), po samp, retàl de kovàld de landi Kanaan pa Hebraje. De alten bibe intèn de Psalme (o Lobe), de Provorde (o Parabole), de bib Jobi, de Hol Sant, de bib Esteru i.s.p. De bibe de Veti Konvenadi vidì skriven intra 750 id 150 for ni ev. De Novi Testamen De duj part Bibli vid rekonen solem pa Kristane. Je intèn 27 bibe : *de kwer Evangle, pos Matiùs, Mark, Luk id Jan, retàl de ʒiv, de mor id de ruʒivad Jesusi ; *de Akte Apostolis retàl de ʒiv id adkat de pri Kristanis ; *''skrite'' a vari kristan komunade, 14 pa Paul od Tars (sait Paul) et sep pa alten apostole ; *de Divelad (Apokalips, slogan ji Greci nom), profeti bib ov de fend de temis. De Novi Testamen vidì skriven in Greci, usim de Evangel pos Matiùs, prim skriven in Aramèi id pru dapòs traduten in Greci. Ustraje De Babeli Tor Od Inìz 11, 1-9 #Tal Ter uzì de som voke id de som linga. #Itan do Ost, Humane findì u plania in Ciniar id indomì za. #Lu dezì a unaltem : « Voj, makem brike id pekem la in furn. » Brike sì kame po la, id tarn sì glim. #Lu dezì : « Voj ! Struem u pol id u tor wej kib prinìt hel ! Davem no u nom id videm ne dissprajen tra tal Ter ! » #Adonaj itì niz po vizo de pol id de tor wen struì de sone Adami. #Adonaj dezì : « Voj, lu se un polk id un linga, id zis li pri vark. Num, nit ve perveno li projete. #Voj, item niz id micem li lingas, pote lu incèp nemaj unaltem. #Adonaj dissprajì la tra tal Ter id lu stopì struo de pol. #Pardà ji nom se Babèl, par za Adonaj micì de lingas tal Teri id od za Adonaj dissprajì la tra tal Ter. De prej Ni Pater Matiùs, 6, 9-13 Pater ni we s' in hele Vid ti nom saitizen Las ti rainad ven Vid ti volad deten, su ter wim in hele Dav no odia ni diali pan Perdàv no ni kulpe Wim nu perdàv a daze we av gon na kulpen Dut ne na in percekad Ba lifriz na od mal. Amen Category:Religiòn